Ghostly Transformation
by SOLmaster
Summary: After a ghost fight, Danny wakes up in the morning and finds a large pimple on his forehead and starts changing more and more into a hideous monster. Could it be ghost puberty or something else? R&R No flames.
1. Chapter 1

_I based This story is based off the Teen Titans episode "Transformation" and I wrote it like an actual episode. It will mostly be narrated by Danny. Read and Review._

**Ghostly Transformation**

Inside the Fenton Lab, Danny Phantom was fighting a pink and white ghost with a spider's body, large pointy arms and fangs.

"Time's up Arachnida!" Danny cried out as he shot a ghost ray at the spider ghost Arachnida, who dodged it.

_You know the old saying "looks aren't everything"? Well before I got my alter ego 'Danny Phantom', I always used to worry about my appearance in front of public_

Arachnida climbed the walls of the lab at fast speed.

"You appear to make a fine meal for myself." Then she sprung off the wall and landed in front of Tucker and Sam with scared faces, "And your friends look like they'll be great appetizers."

Danny flew fast and delivered a punch and sent Arachnida flying into the wall.

"Maybe you should get a new cookbook, fangs!" Danny shouted charging an ecto-blast.

While Arachnida was on the ground, she shot pointy thorns out of her mouth.

"Danny, look out!" Sam and Tucker shouted.

Danny dodged all of them except one that hit his arm. "Ow!" Then Arachnida charged at Danny, once Danny regained his strength, he punched her into the Ghost Zone and shut the portal.

"And the itsy bitsy spider went back in the Ghost Zone again." Danny singsong.

"Hey man," Tucker said. "Great job beating Spidermonster."

"Hang on, Danny, you got something." Sam said looking at the thorn Arachnida shot at him still in Danny's arm. Sam pulled it out.

"Ow!" Danny cried in pain. "That hurts!"

"Sorry, but what if it could be poisonous?"

"Why would it be poison?"

"Hello! She's a giant spider, some are poisonous."

"Well, I feel fine and I can still move." Danny said moving his arms to see if he was paralyzed.

"See, Sam, you worry too much." Tucker said. "Danny's fine and he still looks good."

"Thanks, but that doesn't really matter." Danny said as he changed back into Danny Fenton and walked out.

_Like I said, ever since I got my powers and no one was able to tell how different I was, I never really cared how I looked. That is until it happened._

* * *

The next morning, Danny's alarm clock rang and he turned it off and got up. Danny walked to the bathroom still sleepy, when he got to the bathroom; he opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He was shocked to see a big pimple like bump full of ectoplasm in the middle of his forehead. He screamed in horror.

(He's a phantom)

(Danny Phantom, Danny Phantom, Phantom)

**Young Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen**

**When his parents built a very strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**

(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

**When it didn't quite work, his folks, they just quit**

**But then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash, everything had changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged**

(Phantom, Phantom)

**When he first woke up he realized**

**He had snowy white hair and glowing green eyes**

**He could walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**He was much more unique than the other guy**

**And it was then that he knew what he had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghost that were comin' through **

**He's here to fight for me and you!**

(He's gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

(Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's Danny Phantom)

**Gonna catch 'em all 'cause he's** (whisper) Danny Phantom

Danny was still in the bathroom staring at his pimple in the mirror, he poked it causing the ectoplasm inside to swish around. It grossed out Danny.

Danny got startled when he heard a voice.

"Danny? Danny!" Jazz called knocking on the bathroom door. "I heard you scream, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine! No need to come in!" Danny lied not wanting his sister to find out about his 'blemish'. Then his face lit up with an idea. "Hey Jazz, do you still have that hat?"

"You mean that dorky looking hat? Why?" Jazz asked confused.

"Uh… because."

* * *

At school, Danny was getting pointed and laughed at by the other students for his big, green hat with a purple feather sticking out of it, used to cover his pimple. Danny didn't seem to be enjoying this at all. Sam and Tucker were surprised to see Danny as well.

"Danny, what are you wearing?" Sam asked confused.

"What? No one told you it was Crazy Hat Day?" Danny said acting like there was nothing wrong.

"No." Sam said suspiciously.

Then Tucker just snatched Danny's hat off exposing Danny's pimple to them. They both gasped.

"Man that is one heck of a zit." Tucker said in awe.

Danny snatched Tucker's beret and placed it on his head covering the pimple. "It's not a zit! Is it?" Danny wondered.

"When did you get it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, I just woke up this morning and there it was."

"Maybe you're going through puberty." Tucker guessed

"Puberty? That's crazy!"

"It may sound crazy, but you are a teenage ghost." Sam explained. "So I'm sure this'll pass on too."

Danny brightened up a bit. "Maybe you're right." He said as he and Tucker switched their hats back.

_After Sam and Tucker gave me the most ridiculous idea that I was going through ghost puberty, little did I know that 'zit' was just the beginning of my problems_

* * *

The next day, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking to school. Danny still wore the hat to hide his zit. Then Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Well, I'm Going Ghost!" Danny said as he transformed into Danny Phantom.

Sam and Tucker gasped at his appearance.

"What?" Danny asked confused by their faces.

"Uh…meet you at school." Tucker quickly said as he pulled Sam away.

"Whatever." Danny said as he flew away.

* * *

At the electronic store, Technus was causing all the wires and circuits to move around all over the place.

"I Technus: master of all things electronic, shall-"

"Shall be defeated by me!" Danny finished for him.

"Who dares to-" Technus stopped when he saw Danny's appearance, and then he started laughing. "Looks like your upgrade had a few bugs!" He said as he continued laughing.

"What are you talking about?" Danny shouted as he flew in front of a T.V. screen. "It's just a-" He gasped as he saw he now had small pointy horns on the top of his head and pointy ears. He touched the points still in shock that he was still hideous as a ghost and he was getting more and more hideous.

Danny turned around and saw Technus still laughing. He got really mad and charged a ghost ray. "Will you quit laughing at-" Then his hand started to tingle.

Technus stopped laughing when he noticed Danny acting strange.

Danny's right glove tore open and his hand became big and ugly along with his finger nails. The same thing happened to his other hand. Danny screamed at the sight of it. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Technus looked creeped out by this. "Uh…" He checked his watch. "Look at the time." He quickly disappeared leaving Danny with a confused look.

_I knew something was wrong with me, but what?_

* * *

At school, Danny Fenton came to school wearing the hat, oven mitts to cover his hands, and a scarf to cover his ears.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said, he noticed Danny was not happy. "Uh… nice look."

"Thanks." Danny said sarcastically. "And thanks for embarrassing me in front of my enemies."

"Easy Danny, your ghost puberty should probably clear up soon."

The Dash came up to Danny. "Hey Fentoad, nice costume. Is it Halloween already?" Dash sarcastically said. Then a fly started pestering Dash. When he tried swatting it away, Danny swiftly grabbed it and to Dash's surprise, he put it in his mouth and ate it.

"Ew! Gross!" Dash shouted. "You're sick, Fenton!" He ran away screaming.

Sam and Tucker came up to him.

"Danny, did you just eat that fly?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me." Danny explained. "It was gross…but strangely tasted pretty good."

"Really?" Tucker asked interested.

"There probably is something wrong with you?" Sam told Danny. "We have to go to the lab and check it out."

"Right, I-" Danny stopped when he saw another fly go past him, and he mindlessly followed it to try and eat it.

Sam slapped her forehead and said. "Tucker, can you go get him please?"

"Way ahead of you." Tucker said as he ran off to get Danny.

* * *

Later that day, Danny flew through the skies wearing the same outfit he was wearing over his jumpsuit.

_After eating a few gross flies for lunch, Sam and Tucker went to my place to figure out what was going on with me, while I had to take care of a little ghost problem. I figured it might take my mind off of all this_

Danny spotted the Box Ghost up the street.

_Or maybe not_

"Ah-ha! I am the Box Ghost! Tremble before the awesome might of the Box Ghost! As I crush you and your new outfit into the dust!"

Danny didn't really feel like dealing with this. "Okay, you've really pick the wrong day to mess with me."

The Box Ghost made a bunch of boxes in the ally levitate and he lunged them toward Danny, who tried to fire a ghost ray, but couldn't see with the hat covering his eyes. Danny was smacked to the ground and all his stuff came off, revealing his form to the Box Ghost, he looked surprised and he flew away screaming. "Ahhh! Beware!"

Danny felt even more depressed as he ran into the ally. He saw a cracked mirror and looked at his reflection.

"If I end up looking like this forever, ghost fighting won't be much of a problem anymore."

Then Danny felt weird. His boots tore apart and his feet were large like his hands and he had white hair on them. Then the back of his jumpsuit tore open and he now had reptile-like spikes on his back, and then he grew small vampire fangs. He looked in the mirror and was horrified at the way he looked now.

"Oh no! I look like a monster and I need a new suit!" Then Danny got a sad face. "Oh well," He saw a fly, he snatched it and ate it. "I guess there's only one thing left to do."

_Part two will be coming soon, read and review. I don't own Danny Phantom. Except Arachnida is my own character._


	2. Chapter 2

****

Part 2

At the Fenton lab, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz were talking.

"So, do you guys know why Danny has been acting strange these past few days?" Jazz asked Sam and Tucker.

"Well everything should be explained once Danny gets here." Tucker explained. "But I'll warn you, what you'll see might surprise you."

"How bad can Danny look that it'll surprise me?"

"Hey guys." Danny Phantom said sadly.

They turned around and Tucker and Sam gasped at Danny's appearance, and Jazz screamed. Then she lowered her scream. "Ahh… wow Danny, you look great."

"Save it," Danny said not buying her complement. "I'm glad you're all here, which gives me the chance to say good-bye."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

Danny didn't answer; he just pushed a button and opened the ghost portal.

Jazz seemed surprise. "Danny, you can't run away into the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "Even if you are a hideous monster, it doesn't mean you should leave."

Danny sneered not feeling any better by Tucker's comment.

"Look, I know you're just trying to help, but I don't belong here anymore." Danny said sadly as he turned around ready to leave. "If mom and dad ask, make something up."

Sam walked up to him. "Danny, I know how you feel, but…" She touched his big hand, but Danny pulled it away.

"No, you don't!" Danny snapped as he quickly jumped into the Ghost Zone.

"Danny!" Sam cried out, but it was no use.

* * *

While Danny was flying in the Ghost Zone, he took one last look at the entrance portal and then he kept flying. "I'm sorry." He sadly said.

_I had to admit to myself, running away into the Ghost Zone wasn't the best idea. But it was the only thing I can think of. It wasn't long until I had another problem: Where was I gonna stay?_

First, Danny stopped at Walker's prison.

"Hello? You think I can hang here for a while?!" Danny asked as he knocked on the door. _I knew I was out of my mind to try this_

Then he heard Walker's voice. "Danny Phantom!" He opened the door. "I knew you'd be coming here sooner or later." When he saw Danny, he started to freak out. "Uh…sorry we're all full." He shut the door.

Danny frowned as it was obvious he did not want him there.

As Danny flew further ahead, he spotted Klemper.

"Friend!" Danny said with a big grin and open arms.

When Klemper noticed him, he screamed and flew away leaving Danny looking irritated.

Next, Danny came across a little island with cute looking little ghost with big feet and pointy ears like Danny's, so he thought he'd fit right in.

"Hey there, little guys, you don't mind if I stay a while right?" Danny said in a friendly little voice.

The ghosts stared at him for a few seconds and then grew sharp teeth and vicious looks, Danny got freaked out and he ran away as they started chasing him. When he got to the end of the island, he flew away and the ghosts stopped chasing him.

"Okay, when that happens, it means it's time to keep looking." Danny told himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz got into the Specter Speeder to follow Danny.

"But, how are we supposed to find Danny when we don't even know where he is?" Tucker asked.

"With this." Jazz said holding up the boooo-merang. "Now find Danny!" She commanded as she threw it into the Ghost Zone.

"You have an answer for everything, don't you?" Tucker said unimpressed.

"Let's just hurry and find Danny." Sam said.

* * *

In the deep realm of the Ghost Zone, Danny landed in a forest. He pulled a leaf off his horn.

_After visiting the garden of man-eating plants, I knew it was time to stop looking_

Danny walked around the spooky forest looking nervous and scared.

_This had to be the worst day of my life, compared to every other day of my life. Not only was I scary and ugly, but I was lost and alone_

From far behind in the shadows, something was following Danny.

_At least that's what I thought_

After Danny walked a few miles, he came across a lake and sat down finally given up on looking since every place he tried, the ghosts either ran away or attacked him. He sadly stared at his reflection in the water.

Danny sighed sadly. "I guess there's nowhere left to go now." He then saw a glowing fly go by him. As much as he tried to resist, he ate it anyway. Danny groaned in annoyance. "And I guess I'll never know why I look like this."

"Hello Danny Phantom." A voice said.

Danny looked behind him and saw a beautiful ghost woman.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as he raised his hands to hide his face.

"Do not be afraid, young one." She said. "Are you confused about your transformation?"

Danny put his arms down and answered. "Yes."

"Then follow me." She said.

Danny did so.

_To tell the truth, it felt kinda awkward letting her explain to me what was going on. But I was willing to try anything to get me back to normal_

The ghost woman led Danny to a cave filled with crystals. Danny took a seat on a large crystal rock.

"So this isn't because I have 'ghost puberty', is it?" Danny asked.

The woman smiled. "No, you have been injected with a serum that is transforming you from within."

"A serum? You mean like a poison?"

"Yes."

Then Danny jumped in the air. "Yes! I knew I wasn't going through ghost puberty! I've been injected…" Then his smile started to fade. "…with a poison." Danny sat back down and turned back to the ghost woman. "Wait, since when have I been poisoned?" Then Danny remembered something. "Arachnida. That needle she shot at me must've mutated me." He got in front of the lady and franticly asked, "Quick! What's the cure? Tell me there's a cure!"

"There is no cure." She responded. "You must first go through the final stage."

"Well, I couldn't possibly look anymore hideous than I already do, so…what's the final stage?" Danny asked worried.

"You will turn into a chrysalis."

"A chrysalis? Isn't that like a-" Danny saw something growing on his right arm. He screamed and fell to the floor. A cocoon started forming around his body. "Hey what's going on? Get this thing off me!"

"Now why would I do that?" The woman said as she grew fangs. "Especially when I'm a 'chrysalis eater'!" Then she turned into the same spider ghost from before.

"Arachnida!" Danny yelled surprised.

"Surprised?" Arachnida asked.

"Surprised and disgusted." Danny said. "So it was you who made me look like a freak?"

"Yes, you didn't think I was going to have you as a meal without first making you delectable first."

Danny looked furious. "YOU ARE SO SICK!" The Danny saw the cocoon forming more and more, and he screamed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were driving the Specter Speeder, still following the boooo-merang.

"Where are we?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, it's no part of the Ghost Zone I've ever seen." Tucker said.

"I'm getting worried." Sam said. "What if Danny's in trouble?"

"Don't worry, Sam, Danny's strong." Tucker said. "What could happen?"

* * *

Danny grunted and shouted as he tried to get out of the cocoon, but it was no use.

"Yes, the transformation is almost complete." Arachnida said, as Danny continued to scream. "Please scream louder, it builds up my appetite."

"I'm not screaming." Danny said back. "Besides, no one would come to save me. Not with the way I look now."

"I think you look perfect and delicious."

Danny screamed as the chrysalis completely covered him.

When Arachnida was about to eat Danny, a blast shot her. Jazz jumped out of the Specter Speeder wearing the Fenton Peeler.

"Leave my brother alone!" Jazz shouted as she shot Arachnida again. "You guys find Danny; I'll take care of her."

Jazz went after Arachnida, and Tucker and Sam looked for Danny.

"Danny! Where are you?!" Tucker Shouted.

"I'm in here!" Danny shouted faintly inside the cocoon.

"Where?" Tucker asked.

Then, the boooo-merang hit the cocoon showing them, Danny was in there.

"Oh no," Sam said worried. "Don't worry, Danny; we'll have you out of there in a sec."

Sam and Tucker tried to lift the cocoon, but it was very heavy and were barely able to lift it together. Arachnida saw them and quickly ran toward them.

"Look out!" Jazz called to Sam and Tucker.

Sam and Tucker gasped as they saw Arachnida, they dropped Danny and ran before Arachnida got them. When Arachnida was about to bite Danny's cocoon, Jazz slid under her and pushed Danny away.

"Sam! Help Danny!" Jazz ordered before she went back to fight Arachnida.

Sam leaned down and tried to help to Danny. "Don't worry, Danny; I'll get you outta there."

When Sam was about to open it, Danny called out, "No! I can't let you see me like this!"

Sam just tore open the cocoon anyway. "Danny, it doesn't matter to me how you look. Besides, you look just fine to me." Sam handed a small crystal to Danny. "See?"

When Danny saw his reflection, he saw his face looked normal. "Hey, you're right!" Danny said as he smiled and flew up in the air. He felt his back and looked at his feet which were normal and his costume was fixed.

"I'm normal again!" Then a beam shot out of his eyes at the crystal and reflected at the wall. "Mostly."

"You ruined my meal!" Arachnida shouted angrily as she was about to attack Tucker and Jazz.

Danny flew straight at Arachnida. "I think maybe it's time for you to go on a diet!" Danny shouted as he shot a ghost ray at her.

"This is for all those flies you made me eat!" Danny said as he used his newly acquired eyebeams.

Arachnida tried to slice him with her claw, but Danny dodged it and delivered a punch at her, sending her away to the garden of man-eating plants and she got eaten.

Danny landed next to Sam, Tucker, and Jazz.

"That was sweet man, when did you learn that?" Tucker asked.

"Just now, at least something good came out of Arachnida's transformation." Danny said.

"Well, it's just great to have you back, Danny." Sam said.

"Um, guys, I'm sorry about what I did…I mean, even though I look different, it doesn't mean…" Danny said thinking of what to say.

"It's okay, little bro." Jazz said.

"Yeah, no matter how you look on the outside, you'll always be Danny on the inside." Tucker said.

Danny smiled as he felt much better.

* * *

On their way back home, Danny rested in the Specter Speeder.

_So I guess I learned that looks REALLY aren't everything, because I'll always have my friends by my side_

* * *

The next day, Danny quickly looked in the bathroom mirror in the bathroom.

_But, it wouldn't hurt every now and then to make sure I look okay to go in public_

* * *

Danny ran outside to meet Sam and Tucker.

"Geez Danny, you worry way too much about how you look." Tucker said.

Then Danny noticed something. "Hey Tuck, is that a zit on your forehead?"

"What?!" Tucker shouted as he covered his forehead. "I can't let anyone see me like this!" Then he ran away.

"I didn't see a zit on his forehead." Sam told Danny.

"I know." Danny said as he and Sam laughed and ran away.

**The End**


End file.
